What Do You Mean?
by Ranma4801
Summary: A songfic. Ranma knew that he understood Akane perfectly. He does. But there were time where she really got him confused. So he wonders about it.


Disclaimer= I don't own Ranma 1/2 (sadly) or the song, Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the song belongs to Justin Bieber.

* * *

 **[Chorus]**

Akane never fails to confuse Ranma sometimes, he doesn't know if that's just her, or all girls are like this.

A second she keeps saying she doesn't care and then hit him for no reason. He just doesn't get it.

He knows that he can be a jerk sometimes but she doesn't even listen to him and the situation he finds himself in doesn't help either, she always blames things on him, like everything is his fault.

And then she stays mad at him. And when he tries to think of a way to make up with her, she comes with a smile on her face, acting as if nothing happened.

While he **loved** that smile of hers so he wouldn't complain but he couldn't understand, wasn't she mad at him a few minutes ago?

And the worst part is when he asks her about it, she says it's ok and that she doesn't care, and then she hits him and sends him flying.

Like, if she doesn't care then why hit him? And if she's mad then why does she keep tricking him with that smile of hers? He just couldn't understand!

 **[Verse 1]**

And she can be also mysterious, and he doesn't understand the way she thinks sometimes, like every time he goes on a training trip, she just gotta come with him. Didn't she hate him? Isn't she supposed to be glad that he's leaving her?

She keeps telling him to go to hell and wishing that he would just dry up and die.

But in his battles, she always keeps interfering and getting in his way saying that she wants to help him or save him, he couldn't help but wonder, why does she care anyway? Why does she keep putting herself in danger? For his sake? Didn't she understand that he could take care of himself? And in the end, he ends up being the one saving him.

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

There were moments when she was angry (and he doesn't know why) and then she starts fighting with him and picking on him for no reason, Why? He didn't know. And after she comes to him in a cheerful mood and acts really nice to him, that kept him wondering. What's her goal? What does she want to reach?

 **[Chorus]**

He remembered that one time when he had to kiss Shampoo so she won't be a cat forever, he was worried if Akane would be angry or upset about it but he found her helping him to reach Shampoo and looked as if she didn't mind or even care.

That kind of upset him and he decided to worry about that later because he had to think of a way to pass those scary cats.

And when he finally reached Shampoo and closed his eyes to kiss her, Akane hit him saying that he didn't have to enjoy it.

Like, who the hell gave her that idea? And most importantly didn't she say she didn't care? Then why would she care if he enjoyed it or not?

She keeps saying that she's not jealous but every time one of his fiancées hugs him or something, her mallet shows out of no where and she starts pounding him on the head. Why? If she's jealous, she should just admit it, geez.

 **[Verse 2]**

He also remembered when he became Nabiki's fiancé. He and Nabiki were trying to cheer Akane up and make up with her, while their intentions were good, at least his were good, they ended up teasing her which got her mad and she hit the wood of the roof, and they started falling.

Since Nabiki was weak he caught her before she fell, sure, he was worried about Akane but he was certain she could manage.

When they landed safely, Akane slapped him for calling her strong and calling Nabiki normal and weak, that got him really confused, why did that make her mad? If anything that was a complement to Akane's abilities and an insult to Nabiki.

 **[Chorus]**

His only wish is that she would be more straight forward with him and he wishes that she could trust him to tell him her issues and stuff. He's not complaining either, he loved teasing Akane.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he loved getting her attention and seeing her react to him, whether it was positive or negative.

And he absolutely loves her jealousy, it was a sign that she did care, right? He could count on it to get rid of the girls that keep surrounding him.

He just **loves** her the way she is and doesn't want her to change, ever.

* * *

A/N= There you go!

English is not my first language, so sorry of there is any mistakes.

Sadly, I had to remove the lyrics because of copyright issues, just listen to the song while reading, or read the lyrics, I guess that will be the same.

I'm not a JB fan but I really liked this song and I saw that it kinda fit RxA. Since Akane sometimes (most of the time) gets Ranma confused.

I always believed that us girls can be confusing sometimes XD

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave your reviews and tell me your opinions, that would really make my day.㈏3


End file.
